Ngompol
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Naruto ngompol di kasur semalam, di usia tujuh belasan.


**Naruto ****(c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning : **_bahasa kasar, konten (mungkin) sedikit jorok, out of character_

_._

_._

_Rated M for (some) language _

_._

_._

* * *

"Hinata! _Anu, etto, _kamu mau main ke rumahku?"

_Anu, etto. _Bagi pemuda berbibir banyak macam Naruto, dua contoh kata ambigu itu begitu janggal terdengar. Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi, batin Hinata dalam hati.

Gadis berambut biru tua itu menaikkan dua alis, "kalau buat bantu _coli, _aku gamau."

Bukan bermaksud kasar atau menjadi gadis berlidah kotor, tapi Hinata hanya belajar dari pengalaman. Sahabat masa kecilnya ini pernah mengajak main ke rumah, kedok minta dibantu mengerjakan matematika ujung-ujungnya minta dibantu memuaskan hasrat (Hinata dipaksa melakukan _hand job, _dua ejakulasi). Butuh 10 menit baginya untuk bisa memaafkan Naruto. Terlalu singkat? Hinata hanya tidak tahan menatap titik air yang menggantung di ujung kelopak sahabat lelakinya.

Sesuatu yang _sama _bisa terjadi dua kali, atau berkali-kali. Hinata berusaha menggali maksud Naruto kali ini dengan melakukan observasi kecil terhadap si pirang, dari nada bicara, gerak-geriknya, bahkan bulir keringatnya.

"mau apa?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Netra _sapphire _itu berguling ke samping kanan kiri, lipatan bibir ditelan kedalam. Tiga tetes, empat tetes, dan tetes-tetes keringat meluncur dari pelipis, dengan napas berat dan jemari saling meremat. Tidak lama kemudian si pirang menggaruk kepala, senyumnya merekah terpaksa. Mari bertaruh, sahabatnya itu menyimpan hal paling memalukan yang sebentar lagi akan dibica –

"aku ngompol di kasur semalam."

-_rakan. Oh. _Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. Wajah Naruto dimakan merah padam.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Hinata menyimpan dua taruhan ketika mengobservasi Naruto _tadi. _Taruhan pertama; jika saja tangan bertelapak lebar itu tidak terangkat untuk menggaruk kepala, maka yang akan Naruto katakan adalah: _aku suka kamu, maukah kamu jadi pacarku? _

Tentu saja ada kemungkinan taruhan pertama ini meleset. Lantas kenapa Hinata menyimpulkan demikian? Ia kenal Naruto sudah hampir 15 tahun lamanya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik si pirang serta memahami _terjemahannya _sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya. _Plus, _Hinata tahu bahwa sahabat masa kecilnya itu sudah menaruh rasa yang beda. Maka _geer _sedikit tidak apa-apa, _toh _sebenarnya Hinata juga balik suka kepadanya.

Taruhan kedua, adalah taruhan yang _menang. _Taruhan bahwa Naruto punya hal yang benar-benar memalukan, selain celana dalam gambar _Batman _dan bisul di pantatnya. Benar saja; si pirang berkata bahwa ia ngompol di kasur semalam, di usianya yang hampir tujuh belasan. Maksud Naruto mengajaknya main ke rumah adalah untuk meminta Hinata membantu pemuda itu mengangkut kasur yang akan dijemur di balkon kamar, yang katanya terlalu berat jika diangkut sendirian. Jelas saja Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa keras-keras, dan menawarkan popok ukuran dewasa atau pembalut di rumahnya.

"_Why the hell dude, _ngompol di usia **tujuh belas**?"

"Memangnya aku tahu?! Saat aku bangun, kasurnya sudah basah!"

"Kamu ereksi?"

"Ngga!"

"Berarti bukan mimpi basah, murni _ngompol_."

"Aku tahu! Ngga usah diulang-ulang!"

"_Why the hell dude, _ngompol di usia **tujuh belas**?"

Rumah si pirang tidak kedapatan penghuni, tuan dan nyonya Namikaze masih bekerja hingga malam menjelang. Sengaja Hinata mengulang-ulang kalimat tanya yang sarat ejekan, menebal-nebalkan suaranya di bagian _tujuh belas _dengan bibir bergetar menahan tawa. Naruto tidak protes, jelas tersinggung dan sakit hati. Tapi si pirang masih belum bisa _membalas _untuk sekarang, karena Hinata bisa saja mengancamnya dengan buka mulut pada orang tua Naruto perihal mimpi _kelewat basah_nya.

"_uwah, _baru dibuka saja sudah pesing begini."

Sungguh, Hinata adalah gadis terburuk diantara yang terburuk. Lidah gadis itu lebih mahir mengucurkan racun ketimbang madu, atau bahkan garam. Naruto menarik napas diam-diam, berusaha tenang dan tidak terpancing ejekan. Ia tahu betul bahwa teman gadisnya itu benar-benar ingin melihatnya marah, karena wataknya memang demikian. Semakin Naruto marah, semakin senang hati Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto dan memasuki kamar pemuda itu. Ini bukan kali pertama, jadi ia tidak bereaksi macam-macam. Meskipun jantungnya ribut sebentar, gadis itu sadar diri bahwa kedatangannya kemari hanya untuk mengangkut kasur, bukan mesra-mesraan. Lagipula Naruto mana peka, yang si pirang pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara agar kasur basah berbau pesingnya itu bisa kering dan mendadak wangi untuk memenggal curiga.

"Maaf memintamu untuk melakukan ini." celetuk Naruto, seraya menarik seprai dan menurunkan bantal-guling-selimut-tisu- dan tumpukan majalah porno yang barangkali lupa disimpan.

Hinata mengedip beberapa kali. Apa ia kelewat jahat tadi? Rasanya, warna-warna kelabu mengerubungi punggung pemuda kesukaannya itu. Apa harga diri Naruto terkotori gara-gara ini? Kalau begitu, harusnya pemuda itu bisa mengangkut benda tempatnya menunggangi guling ini seorang diri. Jika akhirnya malah Hinata yang justu terlihat jahat, gadis itu akan menolak datang kemari.

Pemilik surai biru gelap itu menarik napas keras.

"Uwah! H-Hinata!"

Satu tendangan ia ciumkan pada pantat bekas bisul, Naruto kaget dan tersungkur di atas kasurnya sendiri. Hinata mendelik, wajah terangkat dengan tangan terlipat. Pose jika tengah merendahkan atau merasa tak suka. Naruto mengintip lewat bahunya.

"Sakit tahu! Bisulku baru saja kempes!"

"Tidak usah bilang yang aneh-aneh!"

"Aneh-aneh apanya? Kalau enak-enak, aku mau saja!"

"Dih, kamu kucing kawin atau apa?!"

Hinata mengalihkan rasa kesalnya dengan membuka jendela lebar menuju balkon kamar, mengabaikan Naruto yang masih menggerutu tentang bisulnya dan bau pesing yang katanya masih tercium jelas. Semilir angin sore berhamburan masuk kedalam. Naruto masih berusaha keras _mencopot _kasur busanya dari _risbang, _serta menyingkirkan benda-benda di lantai yang menghalangi. Pemuda itu menghela napas, matanya melirik kearah Hinata yang rambutnya beterbangan.

"Sampai kapan mau _sok _dramatis begitu?"

Hinata menoleh, bibirnya melengkung kebawah.

"Pegangi bagian ujung atas-bawah, hitungan ketiga kita angkat sama-sama."

Hinata mengikuti instruksi Naruto dengan alis mengeryit, bau pesing ompol pemuda ini bukan main-main. Pantas saja semburat merah tidak luntur-luntur menempel di pipi kumis kucing itu, barangkali akan tetap bertahan sampai kasurnya benar-benar kering nanti.

"Kamu kuat ngangkatnya?" tanya Naruto, ekspresi khawatirnya terlihat murni. Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Kuat." jawabnya.

Ketika mengangkutnya menuju balkon, kepala Hinata sempat terantuk bingkai jendela karena arah berjalannya sedikit menyamping, kurang kuasa menyeimbangkan berat. Kasur itu mereka senderkan pada pagar besi di balkon, sempat merosot kebawah beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengambil kursi putar untuk menahannya. Hinata mengumpat pelan, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Naruto menatapnya, kemudian tertawa halus.

"Sini, aku obati."

Keduanya duduk di sisi kanan balkon yang masih menyisakan ruang. Jendela dibiarkan menganga, menerbangkan gorden dan beberapa kertas yang tergeletak sembarang. Ketika Naruto hendak mengambil salep di lantai bawah, Hinata mencegahnya.

"Usap-usap saja." pinta Hinata.

Cukup lama si pirang memajang wajah kaget, sebelum pipinya kian merah dan ia berdehem keras. Hinata sendiri baru sadar bahwa permintaannya kelewat memalukan, namun sebelum ia membatalkannya, Naruto sudah duduk di belakang dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Hinata spontan diam. Jantugnya ribut lagi. Adegan macam apa ini. Semacam bonus mesra-mesraan sehabis ngangkut kasur? Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya.

Keduanya bungkam lumayan lama. Membiarkan waktu berjalan lambat, dengan masing-masing jantung yang bertalu. Hinata menarik napas, berusaha untuk rileks. Kalau begini terus mereka bisa canggung besok.

"Padahal, ini sudah sore. Percuma ngangkut kasur untuk dijemur, mataharinya sudah mau pulang."

Hinata berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar mengejek, hitung-hitung mencairkan suasana kaku yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk mereka berdua. Naruto ber-hmm panjang, jujur baru terpikirkan.

"Kenapa ga bilang daritadi?"

Hinata diam, juga baru terpikirkan.

Gadis itu tertawa, "apa ini artinya kita goblok?"

Tawa Naruto menyusul kemudian, usapannya di kepala Hinata sedikit mengasar. "kamu saja yang goblok, pemuda ganteng macam aku tidak boleh goblok. Sayang dong."

Hinata membalikkan badan, mereka kini berhadapan. Gadis itu mengangkat wajah (lagi). "Ngompol saja masih sombong, kalau aku kasih tahu kasurmu bisa kering disorot lampu belajar semalaman, mau ngomong apa kamu?"

Naruto terkejut, antara sadar, berpikir, kemudian tersinggung. "Dih, ngomongnya telat!"

"Makannya kubilang kamu goblok, kalau ngga, kasurmu sudah kering dan wangi diparfumi. Aku bertaruh, pasti diparfumi juga ngga kepikiran. Masih mau ngelak?"

"Katanya yang goblok itu _kita! _Lagipula parfumku habis, masa mau pake deodoran?"

Hinata diam sebentar. "Boleh, siapa tahu di kasurmu tumbuh bulu."

Setelahnya, tawa muda-mudi itu meledak. "Jadi inget deh, belum cukur bulu Naruto jr_._"ujar Naruto gamblang, membuka kaki dan menunjuk-nunjuk selangkangan. Hinata menampik kepala bersurai durian itu gemas. "_Fuck you _Naruto, hahaha!"

Tawa mereka bertahan sekitar satu menit. Hinata memegangi perut yang mulai terasa nyeri, sementara Naruto berdehem merasakan tenggorokan mengering. Muda mudi itu kemudian saling menatap, masih dengan senyum tipis yang tersisa.

Dalam momen itu, Hinata menatap kerlip aneh di iris _sapphire _sahabatnya. Tatapannya melembut, dengan kelopak menurun sayu, dan senyum yang kian lebar. Gadis indigo itu tercekat, perasaan asing yang mendebarkan bergemuruh dalam dada. Acara tatap menatap itu terus bertahan, entah sampai kapan. Hinata gelagapan. Berusaha menghindari kontak namun _amtehyst _nya tak bisa berpaling.

Mari bertaruh, tentang Naruto yang perlahan mendekatkan wajah lalu Hinata terbawa arus dan mereka berciuman, atau justru momen itu pecah karena Naruto seringkali kaget lalu merasa malu sendiri. Yang akan Hinata lakukan adalah menunggu, karena ia tidak mungkin memulai.

"Begini, sudah lama aku mau bilang ini,"

Oh? Si pirang justru bicara, ekspresinya kelewat tenang. Ini meleset dari taruhan –

"Kalau sudah besar nanti nikahlah denganku."

Angin sore menuju malam bertiup kencang, menerbangkan bau pesing yang masih kental tercium di udara.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Um, apa ini bisa disebut comedy? Aslinya ini pengalaman saya sama sepupu rasa sohib, waktu itu kami ngakak sampe tujuh turunan, gatau lucunya darimana. Tapi adegan romance dan beberapa dialognya nya cuma tambahan. Versi aslinya saya bully dia habis-habisan, terus disogok pake traktiran seminggu penuh biar saya ga bilang siapa-siapa. Wkwkwkwk. _

_Akhir kata terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca atau meninggalkan jejak favfolrev, sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya! _

_._

_Danke, __Tchüß!_

_Ore _


End file.
